


Caged upon a Ship (Rewrite!)

by Malex13



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Torture, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malex13/pseuds/Malex13
Summary: Jay must endure all that he can to make sure Nadakhan doesn't succeed.But how can he if he doesn't have the will to do it?(A rewrite of my old work)
Comments: 43
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Made this on a whim. Lemme know if you want me to take this series an episode at a time.

THIS WAS GREATLY INSPIRED BY THIS FANFICTION HERE: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13202184/2/The-Events-He-Wished-Wanted-To-Forget#

READ IT I LIKED IT

I'LL EXPLAIN WHAT THIS WILL ENTAIL NEXT CHAPTER

(Also uh, the next chapter for Hurt all Around will take me a few days so that one is on Hiatus too)


	2. Chapter 2

So uh.....

Yeah. This is weird.

So I also made this story on a whim. You already know I was inspired by the fanfic I showed you in the previous chapter. I might delete this also on a whim if it doesn't work out. (Don't worry I won't delete Hurt all Around.)

I have an idea to take this episode by episode, starting with episode 59. I hope it's a good idea you'll want to read. I personally think it’s a horrible idea. By the time it hits The Last Resort it takes a twist. (The episode where Nya is captured... right?) 

uh... yeah. I hope you enjoy. Any questions = comments. 


	3. Ideas I got

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have ideas-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I has ideas for once

So as I said in a comment in my latest chapter of HAA (hurt all around) I have some ideas for this fanfic and how the kid will fit into it.

I already know what I want for Jay and the pirates and Nadakhan. But the kid, not so much. Here are my ideas on how to make her interesting for the story in a sense.

  * Shes a chaos demigod who lost her power when she was taken by the pirates.
  * She can control spirits.
  * She can tell the future.
  * She is able to show peoples memories.
  * She can negate peoples powers.
  * She can store the energy of peoples powers for a later use.
  * She has wings.
  * They are the ruler of their realm, or they are from Ninjago.
  * She gets her spirit back. (This may happen. Or not. Lol)



Lemme know what you think of these ideas! Share me more in the comments!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know!

**Author's Note:**

> I have ideas yay-


End file.
